Remembranzas
by Princesa Luthien
Summary: Era navidad, la más triste de toda mi vida. Habían pasado ya 3 meses y 10 días desde el momento en él que se fue, arrancándome la vida, el alma y el corazón. 3 meses y 10 en los que no había dejado de pensarlo, de amarlo, de extrañarlo.


**RECORDATORIO: **Twilight no me pertenece. Me reservo los derechos de autor de está y el resto de mis historias.

**_Cullen Christmast Contest:  
Nombre del One-Shot:  
Remembranzas  
Nombre de la Autora:  
_**_Princesa Lúthien  
**Personajes:**  
Bella/Edward  
**Rating:**  
K+  
**Summary:**  
Era navidad, la más triste de toda mi vida. Habían pasado ya 3 meses y 10 días desde el momento en __él_ que se fue, arrancándome la vida, el alma y el corazón. 3 meses y 10 días que no tenía ni idea de cuando o cómo había pasado. 3 meses y 10 días en los que no había dejado de pensarlo, de amarlo, de extrañarlo.  
**Género:**  
Hurt/Confort

* * *

**Remembranzas** por **Princesa Lúthien**

—Edward—Su nombre salió de mis labios como un suspiro, como un lamento, con voz cargada de desesperación, de soledad, de perdida, de amor.

Era navidad, la más triste de toda mi vida. Habían pasado ya 3 meses y 10 días desde el momento en _él_ que se fue, arrancándome la vida, el alma y el corazón. 3 meses y 10 días que no tenía ni idea de cuando o cómo había pasado. 3 meses y 10 días en los que no había dejado de pensarlo, de amarlo, de extrañarlo. 3 meses y 10 días desde que me convertí en lo que ahora soy. Un cuerpo que vaga por el mundo, sin rumbo, sin dirección, buscando algo que sabe que jamás hallará.

Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos tratando de menguar el sonido de mis sollozos, mientras que apretaba mi pecho fuertemente con mis antebrazos en un fallido intento de no colapsar por la ola de sentimientos que ahora me golpeaba de forma absurda y brutal. Por mi cuerpo recorría veneno, no como el que había sentido aquella vez en el estudio de ballet cuando James me mordió, más era uno parecido, aquel dolor de la ponzoña era un dolor físico que te quemaba por dentro pero éste, el que yo sentía era un veneno que me hacía estremecer de desolación, un dolor inaguantable que me destruía por dentro que rompía todo a su paso que sólo dejaba vacio, un dolor interminable ¿Cuándo acabaría todo esto? Quería morir, sentía que no resistiría un minuto más. Sin… _él _yo, quería morir. Pero yo le prometí que no haría nada desesperado o estúpido, Charlie me necesitaba, y la única razón por la que seguía aquí era por él y por la estúpida promesa.

Escuche como la puerta de la habitación de mi padre se abría, con pasos lentos y pesados entro al baño, en seguida me puse alerta, no podía dejar que Charlie me viera así, no después de lo que paso con Renné cuando en mes pasado quisieron obligarme a marcharme de Forks, más yo no podía hacer eso, me estremecía ante la idea de abandonar aquel frio y verde pueblo que un día fue mi hogar dejando el recuerdo de lo que una vez sentí y ame. Me aterraba olvidar, me aterraba dejarle a _él_ en el pasado, en el olvido. Las lágrimas siguieron mojando mis mejillas, todas las mañanas me levantaba y lo primero que hacía era invocar su recuerdo y todas las mañanas lloraba porque poco a poco me iba dando cuenta de cómo poco a poco mis recuerdos de _él_ se iban haciendo más efímeros y borrosos. ¡No! No es como si nunca hubiera existido, ahora _él_ estaba más presente que nunca, no me permitiría olvidarlo. No lo haría. Ni si quiera lo intentaría, _él _viviría en mi por siempre.

El agua dejo de correr en el cuarto de al lado y rápidamente tome el regalo de Charlie y salí corriendo no sin antes tropezar por el camino directo hacía la cocina, me detuve al lado de la improvisada mesa que nos servía como comedor donde una pequeña planta de unos 70 cm hacía las veces de árbol de navidad, lo mire arqueando una ceja y deje al lado el regalo de Charlie con la tarjeta expuesta, podía ver mi tosca letra en las palabras "Para: Charlie De: Bella" negué con la cabeza y con un largo suspiro di por terminada la matutina rutina de "Pensando en _él_" como había decidido llamar a su recuerdo.

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, hoy era navidad y Charlie se merecía al menos un día de felicidad. Todos los días podía notar el esfuerzo que hacía mi padre por darme un espacio mientras se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por el dolor que ahora regia mi vida. Charlie había dejado de lado su habitual pasatiempo de pescar y había reducido considerablemente sus horarios de trabajo en la comisaria con el fin de no dejarme sola mucho tiempo, y yo valoraba eso, de alguna manera yo también le necesitaba.

Con poco entusiasmo empecé a hacer el desayuno, y escuche a Charlie detrás de mí, corrió la silla con un sonido tosco que hizo que me dolieran los oídos y dejo caer algo sobre la mesa para luego sentarse él, con pereza susurre un buenos días y serví el desayuno. Charlie aspiro hondo el agradable olor que desprendían los alimentos de esta mañana y empezó a devorar la comida ante mi mira. Note como sus ojos se posaban cada tanto sobre el paquete envuelto en papel regalo con la fea tarjeta que llevaba su nombre.

—Ábrelo— Susurre al fin si mirarle a los ojos llevando un poco de comida a mi boca tratando de evitar su mirada.

Con mal disimulo Charlie dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa, se aclaro la garganta y tomo el plano paquete entre sus manos, rompió la bolsa y en cuanto vio su regalo una mirada tierna y una sonrisa sincera adornaron su rostro. Lentamente y como si le hubiese dado miedo dañarlo llevo sus dedos hasta el cristal del portarretratos donde inerte descansaba una fotografía en la que Charlie me tenía fuertemente abrazada de la cintura y los dos sonreíamos a la cámara. Un suspiro salió de sus labios para que luego su entrecejo se arrugara. Pude leer en su expresión que había recordado el momento en que la foto fue hecha. El 13 de septiembre de este año.

—Está foto la hizo…— Empezó Charlie, en seguida lo corte

—No… digas nada papá— Dije negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—Eh, si lo siento. Lo había olvidado— Musito incomodo.

Articule un ajá quitándole importancia y seguí desayunando a la vez que no intentaba romper en lágrimas frente a Charlie. Yo también recordaba el día cuando había sido hecha esa fotografía. El maldito día cuando todo acabo. ¡Dios! como me hacía falta. No se como había podido sobrevivir hasta el día de hoy sin su tacto helado y sus cálidos ojos dorados mirándome, sin su boca de terciopelo que acariciaba la mía con amor… maldito amor, a quien quiero engañar, él nunca me amo, el me lo dijo. Como dolía recordar aquella escena en el bosque, jamás olvidaría como el oro líquido de sus ojos se convertían ante mí en un topacio profundo, frio y duro, como sus finos labios se fruncieron en aquella palabra que destrozo mi vida por completo. Sólo había bastado un simple "No" para bajarme en picada de aquella nube en la que me encontrar.

—Bella, aquí está tu… regalo— El profundo e incomodo tono de la voz de Charlie me regreso al mundo real.

Hice una mueca al ver el regalo, pero decidí no decir nada, mi padre sólo quería ayudar y me recordé por milésima vez que hoy era navidad. Charlie merecía ser feliz. Con poco entusiasmo tome el regalo y con manos temblorosas empecé a romper el papel que lo envolvía temiendo encontrarme con algo que me lo recordara más lo que tuve en mis manos me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Era una hermosa bitácora, cuadrada y con una pasta dura y azul cubría las suaves y delgadas hojas color marfil, en la portada justo en el centro llevaba en letras doradas las iniciales de mi nombre, con mis dedos toque la lisa y fina superficie de las letras I.S. para luego abrirla y acariciar sus suaves páginas.

—Se que no quieres hablar con nadie Bella, pero…—Aclaro su voz — Creo que debes sacar eso que sientes dentro hija, y si no quieres hablar al menos podrías… escribir— Le dirigí una sonrisa triste en forma de agradecimiento.

Cuando Charlie se fue a casa de Harry para desearle una feliz navidad me encerré en mi habitación y como todas las tardes me senté en la pequeña silla que reposaba frente a mi ventana abierta. Había empezado a nevar, tenía en mis piernas mi bitácora mientras que jugueteaba con el bolígrafo. ¿Qué se supone que debo escribir? Suspire y me rasque la cabeza con la punta del boli.

_25 de Diciembre _

"_A ti, mi diario, te vi en primer lugar, y sin duda fuiste mi mejor regalo" Ana Frank*_

_¿Mi mejor regalo? En realidad fuiste el único y le agradezco a los Dioses por eso. No se porque Charlie aún sabiendo que odio los regalos me dio… esto. Bueno en realidad si lo se, el cree que sería bueno que "hablara" con alguien sobre lo que ocurrió con…él. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? Como si fueras a responderme, pero no importa, igual hoy no quiero hablar de ese tema en especial…_

_¿Sabes? Hoy es navidad, he fingido durante todo el día que estoy feliz y que nada malo pasa, hoy he intentado por todos los medios ocultar ese maldito dolor que carcome mi alma. Más estoy segura que el dolor es bueno. El dolor es lo único que me recuerda que él existió._

_¿Te preguntas por que he fingido? Pues veras, aquel día en el bosque le prometí a… él que no haría nada desesperado o estúpido por el bien de Charlie, y ya se porque me lo pidió, mi padre merece ser feliz, pero… yo también. Me pregunto si algún día podre ser feliz sin él._

_Yo también quiero y merezco ser feliz._

Si, yo también lo merecía, no todos los días, pero al menos hoy ¿Es eso mucho pedir? Feliz, felicidad, mi única felicidad era él. Suspire cansinamente ¿Dónde estas mi amor? Las lágrimas empezaron a acudir a mi a mis ojos e ignorando el dolor de mi pecho dirigí mi mirada hacía la mesita de noche que reposaba al lado de mi cama. Había una foto de Charlie y Renné del día de su boda, se estaba besando. Parecían tan felices llevé los dedos a mis labios y sonreí al recordar mi primer beso y el helado sabor de sus labios moviéndose tiernos y cautelosos contra los míos. A pesar de que me dolía era un recuerdo feliz. ¡Espera! Lo tenía. Hoy iba a ser mi día feliz, hoy recordaría todos esos bellísimos momentos que Edward me ofreció… ya luego lucharía contra el dolor.

Con entusiasmo tome una manta gruesa y calientita y camine hasta el jardín trasero de la casa, y como aquella vez hace 9 meses puse la manta en el suelo y me tendí sobre ella dejando que los suaves y fríos copos de nieve cayeran sobre mi. Increíblemente después de esos casi 6 meses que había pasado con él, dormida en sus brazos y dejando que sus frías manos me acariciaran y que sus besos helados me tocaran hasta el alma, me había hecho casi inmune al frío. La nieve no era mucho más helada que la exquisita y marmórea piel del vampiro.

Recordé también el día de las prueba del RH y como se preocupo por mí luchando contras las ansias de tomarme y en cambio de eso me llevó en brazos a la enfermería, en cuestión de minutos se convirtió en mi protector en lugar de mi verdugo. Y que decir de la primera noche que se quedo conmigo, velando mis sueños mientras el se deleitaba con el olor de mi sangre, con los balbuceos que decía inconsciente y cuando musitaba en sueños que lo amaba. Los días en nuestro prado eran los mejores, ver como el sol le besaba y acariciaba el cuerpo haciendo que este brillara deslumbrantemente. Port Angeles vino a mi mente, el día en el que desesperado fue en busca de mí para salvarme de aquellos infames violadores y luego la agradable y rica cena, reí al ver en mi mente el rostro de la camarera coqueteando con él. Recordé el masculino olor que desprendía, su suave y agradable tacto, el sabor de sus labios, su suave cabello, el color de sus ojos.

Me perdí en mis memorias. Era navidad y me sentía feliz. Ahora éramos la soledad, la nieve, yo y finalmente él. Mi amado Edward.

—Bella, Bella, despierta hija— Desorientada me desperté del agradable sueño que estaba teniendo y mire a Charlie casi con furia antes de caer en cuenta de que sin mis recuerdo otra vez estaba sola.

—¡¿Intentabas morir de una pulmonía Bella?! — Grito Charlie en mi dirección al tiempo que me intentaba poner de pies, me sentí muy débil y mi padre me tomo en brazos y subió al segundo piso mientras que maldecía por lo bajo. Pude ver como entramos al baño donde Charlie me dejo sentada en el inodoro rápidamente fue hasta la ducha y puso el agua a calentar.

—Hija— Note la preocupación en la voz de Charlie —No te hagas esto por favor— Asentí sin fuerzas y me puse de pies para inspeccionarme en el espejo, me agarre del lavamanos y lleve mis ojos hasta mi reflejo. Estaba muchísimo más blanca que de costumbre y mis labios habían perdido el suave matiz rosado para ser cambiado por un pálido morado. Mi rostro y mis hombros aún tenía una sabe capa de copos de nieve al igual que mi revuelto cabello, las profundad ojeras que adornaban mi rostro ahora se notaban mucho más dándome el aspecto de un cadáver. Más sin embargo mis ojos tenían algo diferente, había en ellos algo de vida. Se lo debía al recuerdo de Edward.

Su nombre me quemo por dentro. Dije que luego lidiaría con el dolor pero no pensé que esto pasara tan rápido. Escuche el agua correr y el vapor saliendo de ella, me quite las frías ropas y me adentre en el agua que ahora mojaba mi cuerpo y las pequeñas y cristalinas gotas se confundían con las saldas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos. Volvíamos a ser únicamente la soledad y yo. Con él, la nieve y su recuerdo se fue todo de mí. La alegría, la pasión, el humor, las palabras, todo. No entendía como en una sola persona podía caber tanto dolor. Esto estaba matándome.

Con miedo entre en mi habitación. La nieve había cesado para darle paso a una fuerte lluvia que se colaba por mi ventana abierta. Con un nudo en la garganta me acerqué a esta y con manos temblorosas la cerré a sabiendas de que él no volvería por mí.

Me recosté de lado y deje que las tibias lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas. Una fría brisa me golpeó en la espalda, acto reflejo me acobije más y cerré los ojos en busca de Morfeo. Un suave barullo puso mis sentidos alerta. Las suaves, armoniosas e inconfundibles notas de mi nana llegaban hasta mis oídos. Sacudí la cabeza, eso no podía ser verdad, el frio en serio me estaba afectando. Me volví a acomodar, espere unos minutos y cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que mi nana seguía sonando y no en mi cabeza. La nana inundaba suavemente el espacio de mi habitación. Asustada me senté y de repente todo el aire salió de mi pecho. Arrodillado al lado de mi cama se encontraba Edward. Su belleza hizo que los ojos me dolieran, pero fue su apariencia, su rostro demacrado el que hizo que me preguntara si estaba soñando o no. Él tenía la cabeza levemente inclinada y sus manos jugueteaban nerviosamente.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, otra brisa hizo que unos mechones de cabello bailotearan alrededor de mi rostro, la ventana estaba abierta. Mire a Edward y empecé a negar con la cabeza.

—Debo, debo estar so… Tu no, tu no eres real…no— Palabras sin sentido salían de mis labios.

—Bella— Musito Edward con voz ahogada. —Siento haber tardado tanto—

…

—Nessie, aquí estas, ¿Qué haces amor? — Me pregunto mi madre, sus dorados ojos destilaban amor hacía mi.

—Sólo leía mamá— Respondí tranquilamente.

—Y puedo saber que era lo que leías— Dijo acariciándome la mejilla, yo sonreía ante su gesto tan maternal y le mostré la pequeña bitácora a mi madre. De inmediato ella abrió los ojos y tomo el pequeño cuaderno entre sus manos, paso sus finos dedos sobre la pasta y se volvió hacia mi-

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? — Pregunto con curiosidad

— Mi abuela me lo dio cuando le pedí que me contara la historia de cómo tú y mi papi se enamoraron—Bella se quedo callada — Es muy bonito— Susurre quedito

—Si amor, es muy bonito, me lo regalo tú abuelito Charlie— Mi madre veía las páginas de su viejo diario con felicidad, en su rostro había una sonría que conocía como la sonrisa que ella solo le ofrecía a mi padre y entendí que ese pequeño libro era de gran importancia y no sólo para mis padres, si no para mi también, por que gracias a todo lo que decía en ese diario esta yo aquí.

—Me lo leerías mami— Pregunte a mi madre, ella sonrío y me acomodo en sus piernas para empezarme a leer.

—26 de Diciembre, Estoy en shock, no puedo ni siquiera describir el grado de felicidad…—

* * *

**N/A**

**Este O-S va dedicado a todas las chicas del Staff de FanFiction Twilight ósea a Dulce y Fuerte, Cunning Angel, Saranya.x, Ljoo, Jeanine Cullen, Mommy's Bad Girl , Yuliss, Jazzy W, Anju Dark, Kokoro Black y Victoria Everglott. ¡Las quiero chicas! Todas son requeté especiales para mi L= Y también a mi niña linda Caro The Freak Lo prometido es deuda ¡Te adoro nena hermosa! Y por supuesto a mi hermana pequeña Manuela Estefania ¡Te amo princesa!**

**Gracias especiales a Liss por el nombre, a Liz por guiarme en el final y a Saranya por aconsejarme y sus palabras de aliento.**

***Fragmento de "El diario de Ana Frank" La edición de los diarios personales escritos por la niña judía Ana Frank entre el 12 de junio de 1942 y el 1 de agosto de 1944 en un total de tres cuadernos conservados a la actualidad, donde relata su historia como adolescente y el tiempo de dos años cuando tuvo que ocultarse de los nazis en Amsterdam, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fuente: Wikipedia – Por cierto ¡Se los recomiendo! -**


End file.
